


And if she's beside me I know I need never care

by dontbelasagnax



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute Ending, Darillium, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Luna Univeristy, POV River Song, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbelasagnax/pseuds/dontbelasagnax
Summary: River had a long day at work. She had spent the entire day reviewing presentations and grading papers. In her opinion, it was the most boring part of being a teacher. Of course she had a teacher's assistant to split the work load with, but River still had to look over those to make sure the TA graded correctly. By the end of the day, River was wiped and looking forward to spending some quality time with her significant other.





	And if she's beside me I know I need never care

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the first fic I've ever published so I'm a little insecure about it, hopefully you'll like it.
> 
> This is just some short, plotless fluff that I enjoyed writing wayyy too much.  
> By the way, this is probably the shortest fic I'll ever write.
> 
> The fic is set during the 24 years the Doctor and River spent on Darillium together.  
> They live in a house and River teaches at Luna University.
> 
> I'm probably going to leave this as a one shot, but please comment if you'd like to see a continuation!

River had a long day at work. She had spent the entire day reviewing presentations and grading papers. In her opinion, it was the most boring part of being a teacher. Of course she had a teacher's assistant to split the work load with, but River still had to look over those to make sure the TA graded correctly. By the end of the day, River was wiped and looking forward to spending some quality time with her significant other. 

_Zap_

"Honey, I'm home!" River called out to her husband as she tried to tame her hair; the vortex manipulator never failed to make a mess out of her already unruly curls. She unfastened the gadget, expecting her husband to respond. There was no reply, she could only hear the faint sound of a tv. She slipped out of her heels and placed her sonic screwdriver and vortex manipulator on the accent table in the foyer.

"Sweetie?" River stepped into the living room doorway to see that the Doctor had fallen asleep sitting upright on the sofa wrapped in a throw blanket. The credits for "Raiders of the Lost Ark" were rolling on the tv. She made her way to the sofa and sat beside him. River pulled the blanket over them both before snuggling against her husband. She stroked his silver hair with one hand, the other placed gently on his chest. The Doctor began to stir under his wife's touch. He opened his eyes and looked at River through heavy eyelids.  
"Hello sweetie." River greeted softly as she rubbed his worn cheek affectionately.

"How was work?" His voice was rough from sleep. He shifted on the sofa to face River and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Boring." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, smiling at the content look on his face.  
"How was the movie?"

"Don't know, fell asleep halfway through it." He slid further down so that River was on top of him and his head was resting on the arm of the sofa. 

"Mmm." She hummed noncommittally, too wrapped in the warmth and comfort of his embrace to care what he had to say. She felt safe and happy in his arms. River laid her head on her husband's chest and let his heartbeats lull her to sleep.  



End file.
